


To Our Happiness

by heavenlytouch



Category: 5 Second Of Summer, One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Arrange Marriage, Ashton cheating on Calum with Luke, Calum decide married to Michael, Calum feel very sad, Calum is college student, Calum pregnant, Calum's dad forced Calum to married with Michael, M/M, Michael bring Calum moved to London, Michael is businessman, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlytouch/pseuds/heavenlytouch
Summary: " Dad, who they are ?"" Let me introduce..this Clifford family...and this big boy is your future husband.""WHAT ?"~Calum just know that his parents already planned this wedding before his was born.





	1. Intro

Hi, my name is Calum..I have a boyfriend name Ashton Irwin the hottest guy at my college.We already couple for 3 month. I love him and he love. Maybe 'cause he cold toward me in this few days. I don't why. But my bestfriend is Zayn Malik and Luke Hemmings. We in same class. We met when we at primary school. Zayn has a secret crush on Liam The senior at our college. Liam and Ashton are friends. They already know each other since they in football team.But I realized one thing when we're meet Ashton always looked at Luke. I don't know maybe it just my imagination.


	2. Meet with Clifford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum meet Michael at the first time. Michael fall in love at first sight when meet Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...If you didn't like. Don't bash me.

Calum POV 

At the school...

" Calum..where u want to go after this." Zayn ask. We just finish our class. 

" Want to go h - Ashton." I little bit excited. 

" Hey Calum..how are u..let's go lunch." Ashton ask me. 

" Sorry can't lunch with u..I want to go home 'cause my father say that today we have special guest." I tried to decline his offer. 

"From..???" Zayn questioned me. 

" My father say they from London..maybe." 

" Then..it's ok." 

" Bye guys." I waved to them and walked to the exit door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes walking. Finally I back to home safely. At far I saw a black Mercedes Benz from outside the house. So, they already arrive. I'm so tired. Now I want to go inside. It's hot at outside. 

" I'm home." I knock the door and open it. 

"Calum you're home." My mum hug me.Then my dad come to me. 

" Calum do u remember that we have special guests today , son." I nod. 

" This is Clifford family." I shake their hands and the Mrs. Clifford hug me. 

" Ur son so cute Joy." My mum smiled. Until I saw a guy with red hair approach me. He look so hot and handsome but unlucky I have a boyfriend. 

" Hai..." I greet him with smile. 

" Hey..my name is Michael. Michael Gordon Clifford. " He look so happy. His eyes so beautiful the green eyes. 

" So...we already introduce each other. How about I prepare a lunch for u guys. Calum can u help me at the kitchen." My mum dragged me to the kitchen. 

" Yeah." For your information I like cooking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything is ready. Plate , glass , foods and drink too. My mum call them to the dining room they take their own place to sit. 

" Wow that's a lot of foods and it look so delicious. " Mrs. Clifford seem like she enjoyed her food. 

" Oh. But don't thank to me.. Thank to Calum he make all this food and I just helping." My mum told the truth. Yeah It's true I'm cooking but I don't want people know it . 

" That's amazing..I'm impress. " Wow that Michael guy always stare at me all the time. It's creepy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Tq for the lunch Calum I like it. " Mr. Clifford thank to me. 

" Calum..actually we here..We have a wish." It's sound serious.Like something very important. 

" Calum I hope that u accept this news maybe it will shock u." My dad hold my shoulder. 

" What news." It's sound very2 serious. 

Now my mum turn to speak. " We already plan this before your born Calum."I saw everyone smile and faced each other. It make me more confused. 

" The boy name Michael is actually your future husband and we want u to get married next month." 

" WHAT." I shocked it just like dreaming. 

" Calum I need u think about it.key" Mrs.Clifford said. Then they leave our house and go back again to London. 


	3. The War Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum not agree about married with Michael.

 '  _Omg they want me to married Michael . It's so unbelievable'_

 

 " So how ab-" 

" No dad I'm totally not agree it. I don't want married with him.I don't want married people I don't know." I feel angry.

" His father and I already known each other since we're young. We promised that one moments later I will married my kids with his kids.But it's a long time ago , he had to go London because his father have business at there.After 10 years , I think we never meet again until your mother pregnant  and now we meet again." My father shortened the story.

" But I  love Ashton not him." 

"DON'T YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME.And one thing , I didn't like that boy because of him we're bickering"

" I don't care and my decision is I don't want married with him no matter what." I run to my room.

"Stop you guys..because of this you want to fight each other." My mom yell to dad.

"I don't care....want it or not he have to get married with Michael next month. " I hear him from my room.

~~ knock knock ~~

~~~~" Come in." I feel annoyed.

" Calum." My mom come in and give a space to sit on my bed.

Before she speak.I speak first. " Mom please tell dad that I don't want married with Michael , please."

"But your father want the best for you.That I can't do a thing.But, please think back about Clifford's family request. If you don't want it's OK. Nothing we can do." She smile while I nodded and hug her tightly.

"Tq mom love you." She leave my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 # At school #

" Hey Calum.." Zayn waved to me. 

 " Why you so late....I wait you at 8.00 a.m now it's already 8.56." I babbled to him.

" You babble like old woman.Hahaha" Zayn laughed.

" I'm not ." I blush. " Hey where Luke." 

" He message me this morning .....that he can't come 'cause he have something important to do."

" Hmmm...why people not coming today." 

" People?"

"Ashton and Luke. I mean.Let's go to class we're late."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The class is over. Yeah!!!! It's food time. Me and Zayn at cafeteria and buy a food.

"Calum.....how about yesterday."

" I don't want talk about that again." 

" Please tell me what happen.?"

"Let me tell the guest that come to my house want me marry with his son.But I don't want him." I said while eating my food.

" Is he handsome..... What his work." Zayn feel excited to know.

"Handsome......a little ... I think his work is businessman. If I not mistake.

" Don't you want married with h-"

"Never in my life....getting marry with him."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next class is biology so boring when I can go to home. Zayn not here he take art so no one will talk talk to me.

Luckily class for today already over.....time to go home.

"" Yo sup bro already finish your class." I approach him while he put things at his locker.

"Yeah. Let's go home." I nodded.

"Why many people at front door . It's anything happen."

"Don't know." Zayn shrugged. We go outside and saw an expensive red car parked in front of our ' college.

I heard someone said ' who is that' and ' I hope I was his girlfriend. ' error I think I want to puke .

'Wait I think I know him ' he turned and approach me and Zayn. Everyone gasped.It's Michael fucking Clifford.

 

"What do you want, Clifford.?" I'm stared at him.

"I want to kiss you can I." He joked.

"Ewwwwww no...and I want to go home.Bye." I dragged Zayn along but he stopped me.

" If you didn't mind can I lift u and your friend to home." Without saying anything he dragged me inside his car.Zayn sit at back.

 

From: Zaynie.

Is this guy you said earlier.

To: Zaynie.

Yeah.

From: Zaynie

He so handsome.

 

To: Zaynie.

Whteva.don't cr.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Bye Calum.....tq for the ride Mr.-"

"Clifford. Michael Clifford." 

"Oh...Tq. Bye." Now just me and right now.

"For your information I don't want married you.For my sake. Because I have a boyfriend."

"OK." He reply. He seem didn't care. Fuck this man.


End file.
